Así que perdón
by Nannda
Summary: Para Ronald Weasley las disculpas eran difíciles, sobre todo si se trataba de cierta castaña que lo ignoraba olímpicamente tapada hasta la cabeza sin dar señales de querer contestarle aunque sea con un: vete, cállate, no me importa.


**Disclaimer:** El mágico mundo de Harry Potter es propiedad enteramente de J.K. Rowling, porque es una genia incapaz de igualar, así que yo me adjudico sólo la trama y el juego con sus personajes.

* * *

**Así que perdón**

Culpa

**.**

La tienda estaba en un silencio que para Ronald Weasley no era cómodo, menos sabiendo que Hermione le daba la espalda sumamente enfadad y la culpa otra vez era de él. Deseaba hablar con ella en ese mismo instante. Desde que quiso regresar de su cobarde huída necesitaba oírla, saber de ella, _estar_ con ella. El Desiluminador era sólo un pequeño objeto y le había hecho saber sus verdaderos sentimientos por su mejor amiga de una manera que jamás olvidaría.

Harry Potter, sentado en una silla próxima a la salida lo veía con una pequeñísima sonrisa.

—Iré a echar un vistazo —dijo él, levantándose tranquilamente y con una mueca en su cara de diversión—. Descansa, Ron —se despidió rápido antes de que su amigo le rebatiera.

Lo había dejado solo, y en simples palabras lo hizo a propósito. Ronald veía el vaivén de la tela después de que Harry saliera. _Quiere mi muerte, sí, eso quiere_, pensó mientras dejaba su mochila a un lado de la litera.

Hermione tapada hasta la cabeza, intentaba acompasar su respiración intentando no pensar en Ron —como si aquello fuera posible—, cosa que no le estaba resultando del todo bien, ya que el aroma del pelirrojo estaba alrededor de ella como si quisiera burlarse. _Estás enojada con él, Hermione, te dejó… los dejó, aunque le suplicaste que volviera. Se lo merece_, se dijo mentalmente, _se merece un poco de tu indiferencia._

—¿Estás dormida? —su corazón no debía latir tan bruscamente con solo escucharlo, se suponía que estaba enfadad, él le era inmune—. Hermione… ¿podemos hablar civilizadamente?

¿Civilizadamente? Se preguntó ella evitando abrir sus ojos y rodarlos. Ronald Weasley pedía civilización, él, que se comportaba… Respiró hondamente, lo que consideró una mala idea al sentir en sus fosas nasales el olor tan característico de él. Decidió seguir ignorándolo, un acto que no era propio de ella, se regañó, los problemas debían resolverse, pero lo que les había hecho Ron no se lo perdonaría tan fácilmente.

—De acuerdo, merezco tu odio y también el de Harry —susurró para él mismo luego de minutos sin tener respuesta de la castaña. Se volteó con una lentitud ridícula esperando que ella diera signos de estar despierta e intentar sin éxito, porque él sabía en lo que se había metido al abandonarlos, que Hermione lo perdonara. O aunque sea le hablara, lo mirara y tal vez con mucha suerte, volviera a sonreírle—. Dem…

—No maldigas, Ronald —le regañó sin poder evitarlo. Era un acto reflejo y en esos momentos se odiaba profundamente por la estupidez que acababa de cometer. Cerró fuertemente sus ojos esperando que su susurro no haya llegado a los oídos de él. Ron por su parte no podía tener una sonrisa más ancha de la que ahora tenía en sus labios. La suerte no le estaba rehuyendo.

Se acercó nuevamente y esta vez se sentó a la altura de sus rodillas, que aunque estaba de espaldas a él, las tenía flexionadas en posición fetal. Alargó su brazo derecho estirando su cuerpo hacia ella y afirmándose en su antebrazo, depositó sin saber qué lo había impulsado, un pequeño beso en sus cabellos. Hermione, quieta por la osadía del pelirrojo al acercarse de ese modo, se ruborizó desde el momento en que él se había sentado en su cama, por lo que al sentir ese casto pero dulce beso no dudaba que todo su rostro estuviera del mismo color que el cabello de Ron e incluso más.

—Ya dije que lo sentía y sé que no es suficiente por la… traición que hice —comenzó a moda de disculpa, nervioso—. Harry no lo merecía, tú tampoco y se suponía que éramos un trío. Ni yo me hablaría, Hermione, en serio. Así que perdón.

Para Ronald Weasley las disculpas eran difíciles, sobre todo si se trataba de cierta castaña que lo ignoraba olímpicamente tapada hasta la cabeza sin dar señales de querer contestarle aunque sea con un: vete, cállate, no me importa. Hermione quería responderle, sabía perfectamente que para él esto debía ser un trabajo arduo por su carácter, sin embargo, también sabía que su abandono y los días que le siguieron habían resultado tediosos y amargos para ambos, más bien para los tres, no debía olvidar la razón del por qué se encontraban en medio de la nada. Harry los necesitaba, ellos necesitaban ayudarlo, y sin uno de los tres las cosas simplemente no eran las mismas. Por algo eran el _trío_.

Suspiró cansinamente, dándose suficiente valor y paciencia para tratar con él. Iba a resolver esto. Al menos el intento de querer hacerlo debía de ayudar en algo. Bajó las capas de su cabeza sintiendo aire fresco en su rostro y relajándose por un segundo, luego volteó su cabeza para encontrarse muy cerca, en realidad demasiado cerca, a cierto pelirrojo que le tenía los nervios de punta. Él sólo le dedicó una sonrisa amistosa.

—Debes tener claro que aunque decida perdonarte, las cosas entre nosotros no se arreglarán como si usaras _Reparo_, Ron —dijo ella observándolo, los azules ojos de él brillaban expectantes ante la ansiedad de saber si era perdonado sinceramente o no. Hermione lo veía y olvidó el rencor que sentía cuando el pelirrojo dejó de observarla de esa manera que hacía a su corazón aletear rápidamente; mostrándole una sonrisa de arrepentimiento sincero y provocándole una dicha enorme—. No vuelvas a hacerlo, porque no te suplicaré otra vez.

—No soy tan estúpido para pasar por eso de nuevo —su sonrisa no desapareció de sus labios aunque ella lo mirase con escepticismo. Decidió comprometerse seriamente si quería tener la confianza de ella— Prometo no volver a dejarte… ni a Harry —agregó apresuradamente sintiendo sus orejas entibiarse. Hermione asintiendo a su promesa no pudo evitar sonrojarse también, pero soltó una suave risita ante el atolondramiento de Ron, quien frunció sus ojos. Ella dejó la diversión de lado y le habló sinceramente.

—Te he echado de menos —le confesó sosteniéndole la mirada, sin vergüenza ni sonrojos. Ya se había ido una vez en medio de una guerra, quién quitaba que no volviera a irse, daba igual el por qué, sólo irse y no volver a verle. Ron se quedó viéndola, procesando esas simples palabras y sintiendo el dolor que le había causado, un dolor que no volvería a pasar porque él, Ronald Bilius Weasley le prometió no dejarla. Nunca—. Creo que podría usar _O__ppugno_ si no estuviéramos teniendo esta conversación aquí.

—Perdón por lo que se que haya hecho ahora, de verdad no era mi intención —Hermione rodó sus ojos y le dio un pequeño golpe en su cabeza que más bien fue como una caricia, rozándole sus rojos cabellos, despeinándolo y provocando que él sonriera pasándose una mano por ellos ordenándolos, o quizás intentándolo lo que no importaba, a ella le encantaba verlo así. Ron estaba observándola, dándose cuenta de su sonrisa, de su alegría y ya no más indiferencia. La había extrañado, Merlín sabía que sí, todo el día, toda la noche y a cada minuto, deseando regresar y escuchar sus argumentos de sabelotodo, sus ideas, regaños, risa, gritos, susurros, todo lo que a él le gustaba de ella, que aunque le diera a entender lo contrario, disfrutaba de cada sonido emitido por ella. Cualquiera, a algunas excepciones, por supuesto—. Eres mala.

Sin negarlo ni sentirse ofendida, asintió no controlando esas sonrisas que asomaban a sus labios sin saber por qué. De acuerdo, sí sabía y se resumía a una palabra: Ron.

—Deberías intentar dormir. Y Harry también, iré a buscarlo —hizo ademán de incorporarse sin resultado. Él, exactamente aquel pelirrojo le impedía hacerlo. Lo miró fijamente con su confusión marcada en su rostro—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, ¿por qué preguntas? Harry necesita despejarse y creo que ya lo hizo —murmuró confundiéndola aún más. Verla así era una de las muchas cosas que él disfrutaba y le gustaba aún más si sabía que él podía ayudarla y decirle la respuesta a ese estado que odiaba con todo su ser; no saber. Haría una excepción esta vez y le mentiría. Sí, porque hablarle sobre el horocrux ya destruido y la horrible imagen que le había mostrado mortificándolo no estaba en sus planes, ni en un futuro próximo, ni en un futuro lejano. Nunca—. Iré yo, tú espera aquí.

—Antes de seguir obrando para bien, quisieras agregar algo más, Ron. Sabes que mañana será igual que antes de esta conversación —él cerró sus ojos apretando los labios, asintiendo ante esas palabras y culpándose nuevamente por esa actitud que merecía. Hermione se arrepintió inmediatamente al verle así e intentó suavizar el ambiente agregando—: Dame tiempo, Ron. No es fácil, creo que sí entiendes eso, ¿verdad? Por principio debo estar enojada contigo, dejar que las cosas vuelvan a hacer cómodas y volver a como era antes. Ya sabes que_ tan _enfadad no estoy, así que no será un trabajo muy arduo para ti después de todo.

—Gracias entonces. Aprecio tu consideración.

—Deja el sarcasmo y ve a buscar a Harry, habría ido yo…

La interrumpió mientras se levantaba de la cama vistiendo su pijama marrón. Las cosas con aquella chica no cambiarían demasiado, mas haría el intento ganándose por completo el perdón. Sólo que, necesitaba dejar fluir su vena Weasley-pelea-Granger. Era inevitable.

—Sí, sí, como digas.

* * *

Eliminé este O.S. porque de verdad no creo que alguien, por muy fan que sea, pueda escribir ni minimamente historias de esta saga que valgan mucho la pena, de verdad que es como una ofensa a Rowling algunas veces. Por eso, humildemente publico este pequeño pensamiento de mi cabeza con Ron y Hermione y el regreso de ese Weasley. Es como pasó en mi mente.

Cabe decir que hay fics de Harry Potter geniales, y admiro mucho a esos autores y los releo y releo, ojalá sigan escribiendo. En fin...

Saludos enormes a todos.


End file.
